A Delicious Sin
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Keevan fantasizes his lover while Weyoun is away to settle the negotiations between the Dominion and Cardassia.


**Now comes the latest in the Weyoun and Keevan series, which is another self-pleasure shot of the latter Vorta. ;D It is a sort of sequel to my last, "Blood and Satin", which was the first meeting and first time between the two - but now I bring you a little exploration as to what led to the "no self-pleasure" rule between the lovers.**

 **I own nothing, not even Weyoun and Keevan, or their actors; the marvelous Jeffrey Combs and Christopher Shea are their own men.**

Keevan was frustrated.

He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and alone. Weyoun was away on Cardassia helping draw the final agreement between the alliance between the Dominion and Gul Dukat, the leader. He wished he had gone with his lover, but the Founder made the choice. It was nothing personal; sometimes Keevan thought it was for his own reasons.

He had worked long and hard to prove himself this far to her, but the fact she looked at all Vorta - all solids, in fact - with such disgust made him disgusted, too. Now it was clear to him, but he held it in like a good servant. He counted on his own life to make it; all solid beings held their own lives important if not all of them.

But it was not just the Founder he was frustrated with.

He had not had physical contact in two weeks, with Ambassador Weyoun gone. Two weeks was torture that Keevan had trouble sleeping at night. His beloved would not be back for one more week, and his body was aching painfully that he had no idea how to put himself at ease.

He asked Eris this himself by the next afternoon, that way it was the two of them at lunch in the replimat.

She sputtered in her rippleberry juice, almost laughing for the others to hear. "Y-you - you want to go to the physician for some...relief?"

"Keep your voice down," he hissed. "And yes, because I can't take this anymore. I've never once gone a week - much less _three_ \- without Weyoun, and we obey the Founders in all things we can't keep each other away from work. You know that."

"Of course I do," she said with a snort. "But in answer to your question..." Her lips twitched deviously, and a mischievous twinkle overcame her eyes. "...I got exactly what you need."

He gaped when she showed him later when they were alone. "'Self-love oil'? How is this supposed to help me?" he asked harshly. Eris giggled and tapped her hand on his cheek, but he drew back with disgust, lip pulling back to bare his teeth that made her laugh even harder.

"Simple: perfect for massaging be it on yourself or the other, as well as keeping your flesh luxuriously moist. Lasts a long time, too. I use it on myself when I sometimes don't get a chance."

Keevan sneered at her, though upon opening the jar, his nostrils caught an exotic blend that made his insides vibrate with pleasure. He smelled blossoms in bloom that he could not name, along with luscious fruits from all over Kurill Prime. Delicate and delicious at the same time. He and Weyoun always used oils during their nights together. They made love every night because it was the only chance they got alone - except whenever one of them was called away on duty off-planet. Like now with Cardassia.

Keevan was unsure besides the strong military qualities Cardassia had to offer, but from what he heard about this Gul Dukat, the man was a self-righteous egotist, and his planet was suffering because of the war with the Klingons. Desperation was the word of choice as their conquest of Bajor was known across the galaxy. Desperation got you in deep every time.

Keevan shoved all thoughts of Cardassia aside and realized he had been distracted when Eris cleared her throat. "Too busy fantasizing?" she teased with a wink. He rolled his eyes. "No, don't give me that, partner. You owe me one for this. Let me know if you enjoyed it!" she called over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

He shook his head and walked back into his quarters. Now that he was alone and had the night ahead of him, he decided to go ahead because of the growing heat in his body. He felt like he was on fire, the effect of an aphrodisiac which he never took in his life. The rush of heat between his legs was more than he could bear; snarling, Keevan cursed Eris for this "help" as well as the long absence of Weyoun as he set down the bottle of oil on the edge of the bed and knelt down to pull his boots off, tossing them aside and unclasping his jacket around him, tugging it open and shrugging it off to toss onto the chair nearby; the rest of his clothes and underwear joined it soon. Naked, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror behind him. Sometimes he thought in a self-serving way that he was proud to have this body, turning around at every angle to take in the lightly muscled chest and abdomen, his strong back and shoulders, buttocks and thighs, and finally at the one place Weyoun was the only one lucky enough to have access to. His breath hitched when he unconsciously brought a hand up and fondled the hair between his legs, the little jolts adding to his festering tight heat.

His body sizzled when he touched himself; he chewed his bottom lip, nervous as he had never done this before. The dark pubic hair felt rough on his fingers, and very strange. A tiny part of his brain wondered how Weyoun could enjoy this part of him, but that was not important as it was that Weyoun actually loved kissing and touching this part of his body as much as the rest. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself, the feel of his pubic hair finally settling in and becoming familiar and soft the longer his fingers lingered there...

He finally withdrew his fingers when he couldn't take it anymore. "Computer, lights off," he said after climbing onto the bed and opening the jar, dousing a small amount onto his hand and placing it on the dresser beside the bed, starting with his chest. He moaned when he rubbed both of his hands over his skin. His nipples were hard as little pebbles as he pinched them and rolled them with sizzles, then lower over his tightening stomach, briefly playing with his navel until he realized he needed more oil. Rubbing more on his hands, he continued where he left off, returning to his crotch and playing once more with his pubic hair. Closing his eyes, he whimpered and let his lips part to moan the name of the one he missed: "Weyoun...oh, please, Weyoun..." He wanted him here, now, to touch him the way he was doing to himself, kiss him there, anything...

Keevan gasped aloud when he finally reached the smooth, tight skin of his manhood, burning with more fire than before. When the fire subsided, an immense pleasure coursed through his lower body. His thigh muscles tightened, but he forced them to spread apart when his fingers searched further and found sensitive flesh at the apex of his thighs, on either side of his entire package. Heart thumping faster, his moans became little cries, his head rolling to the sides, his shoulders and chest lifting up and down as his body was spiraling out of control in his self-bliss. He yelled higher to the heavens when he stroked himself, pumped with his nimble fingers on his engorged sex, the blood bubbling with fury. He didn't want to stop, not now. Not when he was too far down now. One hand was masturbating himself, the other caressing his chest and downwards until pulling on the hair around himself, as he fought for the peak...

...and then it was over. His seed exploded hot and fast, landing on himself and the bedsheets that he did not want to get up and clean himself. Sighing, Keevan let himself fall back, spent and satisfied. It wasn't the same as it was with Weyoun, but he felt much better now. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep and dream of Weyoun coming home to him.

~o~

Gul Dukat was an official member of the Dominion. Weyoun could not have been any happier.

Even the Founder herself was thoroughly impressed, even though she had yet to meet their new ally in the near future. But it was rare that any of the Changelings left to interact with the solids. "Allying with Cardassia is the first step in one day conquering the entire Alpha Quadrant," she'd said when he broke the wondrous news to her. And soon they had to begin the preparations with bringing their resources into the Alpha Quadrant: building up ketracel-white facilities, establishing Jem'Hadar troops in Cardassian space, and in return getting their reinforcements in case Captain Sisko tried to interfere with their plans.

If he and his little crew so much as tried to stop them, then it would mean to take away Deep Space 9 and force the Federation presence to leave. It would be an all-out war, which Weyoun did not desire to see.

Right now, he was happy to be home. Keevan must miss him terribly, and he had missed him, too. He missed the wonderful, smaller body close to him, missed everything they did at night - it made him wonder how the younger Vorta lasted this long without _him_.

He got the answer as soon as he crept into the bedroom, thinking Keevan might be sleeping, but how wrong he was.

Keevan was apparently the more frustrated of the two of them, and it delighted Weyoun to be the one to torture him more often, but to leave him for barely three weeks? He was supposed to return tomorrow, but the arrangements and final negotiation ended earlier than planned, so he was excited to surprise Keevan...only to find him with the lights off, so his weak eyesight could not see anything in the dark, but the sounds coming from the bedroom were enough.

 _"Weyoun..."_

His young love's velvety voice was wracked with moans and purrs, the sound of rustling sheets crystal clear...Keevan was _fantasizing_ him. Longing for him but could not wait for him any longer to come home. It thrilled and irritated Weyoun at the same time. Licking his lips, he stood by and slipped off his clothes and slowly approached the bed as he knew the way around without the lights. His knees slid on first, before getting on all fours in order to surprise the young Vorta - but as soon as one of the other's feet came in contact with his wrist, Keevan was startled out of his wits, thinking an intruder had come in.

"Computer, lights on!"

The lights flashed on. Weyoun had enough time to take in the picture before Keevan scrambled to sit up and try to calm down, panting like a frightened animal only to see his lover had come back ahead of time: Keevan was naked and beautiful, shining with sweat and smelling intensely with himself, with the exception of his own hand down between his legs. "Weyoun, I thought you were..." Keevan tried to think of an appropriate response and failed, lowering his eyes in shame at being caught.

He crawled further onto the bed and sat beside him. "Don't be ashamed. I enjoyed the show even though I couldn't see for myself." He leaned and licked the other Vorta's ear ridges down and up, making him shudder. "You missed me, and so have I. However, we must make a promise from now on."

"Which is?" Keevan's head tilted up only halfway.

He had drawn up his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to hide himself. Weyoun smiled and put both his hands on Keevan's shoulders. "We must swear that we will NEVER give ourselves the pleasure, that we give it to each other. To surrender unto ourselves means nothing compared to another being."

"I know. But I was so..."

He silenced him by turning his face all the way around and giving him a bruising kiss. Keevan's tongue found his when Weyoun opened his own and gave him all the access he needed. When they broke apart after several minutes and the need to breathe, Weyoun chuckled. "Now, why don't you show me how much you've missed me - or do you want me to make you remember?"

The glint in Keevan's eyes was irresistible. "I've been very naughty, so I'll let you be the judge of the sin I committed against us." Weyoun growled with lust at the word of choice, delicious a term as it was.

 **Hardly anyone reviews slash, and it saddens me since I know it's popular. Of course if no one likes, then don't read. But for those who DO, please review. :D But no flames.**

 **In case no one read "Desert Dreams", that is where Keevan is dying in the cave of Rocks and Shoals, remembering his beloved Weyoun and all their good times. The quote of "We must swear that we will NEVER give ourselves the pleasure" and on was from there and the starting point.**

 **By now I'm tired of mentioning another Weyoun/Keevan story that inspired me for this shot and the others, so if no one read any of the past ones, please see what it is. :)**


End file.
